Broken Part 2
by T64t
Summary: Here is the sequel to Broken. You should read the 2 other stories first. This starts 7 years after Broken and will be about what happens to Tris&Tobias, their teenager twins and youngest one. There will be action and drama in there. See who's gonna fight... or fall. Don't worry I stored some fluff for you too. Hope you'll like it R&R
1. 1 Tris: 7 years later

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**Hi everyone. I decided the give this sequel a try. I didn't finish the whole plot, but I have enough to get started. I will begin 7 years after the end of Broken.**_

_**It will mostly be about what happens to Natalie and Adam, both from their POV and their parent's. I plan to speak about teenager's problems and how parents sometimes can be of help, but don't always find the right way to do it. There will be a major issue for each of the kids too, so p**_**_art of the story will be from the kid's POV._**

_**Please read and review... as usual**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS ON DIVERGENT SERIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

1. **Tris: 7 years later****  
><strong>

**Thursday, September 26th**

I come back home with Theo and I say as usual "Hi it's Mummy! We're home." As usual, I get no answer, even though Natalie and Adam came back one hour ago.

I install Theo in his bedroom to finish his homework. I tell him to finish learning his poetry that I'll check before dinner.

I go straight to Adam's room where he is reading quietly on the tablet, but with headphones loudly on, as usual. I shake him and ask "Did you finish your homework first?" He does not lift his eyes from the screen nor takes the headphone off, and makes a sigh to answer "Of course I did. You ask me every day."

"I'll check your homework in a minute anyway." I answer. He is only 13 and we have the hardest times to make him go out of his books and loud and violent music. We got over his morbid tastes, his constant dull mood, but I'm really worried about his rebel temper. He pretends we favorite his sister because she's brilliant, and we love his younger brother more than him, for being unspoilt by the experiments in Fort Sheridan years ago.

We tried to have Adam make sports. He is really talented for most of sports, and I understood he is a kind of a champion in martial arts, but we could not help him getting violent in any type of close combat. He is such a rebel that he will never stay in a team for more than a month. We confiscated him the video game consoles after he broke the second one from frustration, after a lost shooting game. That's how he ended up listening to loud music in his bedroom most of the time, no matter how much therapy we've been through. No need to say he has no friends. Curse Marcus for messing our lives even after such a long time! Had Tobias not killed him, I would have with my bare hands. I sigh and remember I have another teenager waiting and she's been much too silent.

When I open Natalie's door, I know something has been wrong. She's lying on her bed, and I can see she has been crying from her red and swollen eyes. I believe this has something to do with others bullying her at school again. Natalie is too brilliant and too lonely. It's not her fault, her brains seem to come from me, or my DNA to be exact. She has one friend in Alice, Zeke and Shauna's eldest daughter - they have three now. The problem is that, this year they are separated, because her teachers insisted on Natalie going to high school one year early, while Alice is still in 8th grade. I understood she was quite happy to miss the ball because I know she has no boyfriend. I understand her brains scare the others, but I thought it would get better with time.

I get in and sit on the bed next to her. "Okay, What's wrong sweetie?"

She looks at me sadly and gives a crumpled paper ball to me. I unfold it and I can read that it's a maths test labeled A+. I know she's been doing very well since she started this year. I ask wonderingly "And what about that? You've done very well Honey..."

"They were mean to me and said I should tell them how I did it." She sniffs a little. "When I answered I just didn't really know how I had done it, they said I could not tell, because I was a cheater."

I come closer to her and take her in my arms. "Hey, sweetie, you know you did not cheat, and you don't care about what they think do you?"

"No, I don't really care… but everybody hates me now. They think that I found some trick to get all the good answers and don't want to share it with them." She says sadly.

I know she had not many friends last year and now she lost Alice too "I know you feel lonely. Maybe it will get better when they'll you're not good in everything."

"Like what?" She says hopefully looking up.

"You're terrible at sports, except dancing of course, and you're no good in singing and arts." I say with a thin smile.

"And you think that'll make it? Mom you don't get it at all. You're too old to understand." I retain a smile at hearing her calling me old. I mean, I'm just over 30! But I guess it's not fun for Natalie so I decide we need a chat.

"Okay what if we discuss it all after dinner? First I must go and check your brothers' homework and prepare something to eat. You've finished your homework of course?"

"Yes. It's a biology lesson and I know more about it than the teacher anyway, thanks to Uncle Caleb and Aunt Cara."

I smile, because I know she's right. Not only did she read all the books Caleb offers her for her birthday, but she started spending time in the lab with Caleb and Matthew last summer. Since she understood that Matthew and Caleb were actually working on some vaccine, to kind of save humanity from genetic disaster, they both appear like living gods to her. I believe that Caleb's books turned her into a science freak… or maybe it's my Erudite's DNA? She doesn't know who gave Matthew the cells to make the vaccines though. I suppose we will have to speak about that some day… and add other problems to the ones we already have?

The vaccine has been ready for nearly five years now, and every pregnant women must get an injection in the first 2 months ever since. Christina had the vaccine for her second child, a girl named Deryn. Her son is seven and is very good friends with Theo. Our gang is growing bigger. The problem is that they still don't really know if the repaired DNA will pass through the next generation.

Before I get up from Natalie's bed, I just ask with a wink "Would you need me to give you a mood-song?" She nods with a smile. The mood-song is something I invented two years ago, because we're not the talkative family type, and I could not easily speak with Adam and Natalie. That's why I tried to find a way to communicate with them, even when we could not find words. I started this as a game where we would choose a song or a music, which would describe our mood to others. You could respond either with any other song or with speech if you wished.

During this game, I received love songs (not only from Tobias), anger songs, baby songs, hope songs sad or happy ones. Sometimes, I would also just put a nice music on just to make the atmosphere cooler, some other times I would play something on the piano when I felt like it. Theo seems to like playing it a little. We still use the game when needed, but recently it has been more often to find a song to help one of us get better. I get out to grab my tablet where I store the music files. I know what she needs right now... I give it back to Natalie with _Firework_ from Katy Perry…

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
><em> You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em> If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em> After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_ Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em> So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em> Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em> And when it's time you'll know<em>

_ You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
><em> Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_ 'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
><em> Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>...

While I check Theo's homework, I hear Tobias coming back. I peer through the door to ask him if he can check Adam's homework, while I give Theo his bath and cook for dinner.

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry this chapter stops here. I promise you another one during this week-end. Please follow the story if you want to know when it's online**_


	2. 2 Tris: Worries

**_A/N_**

**_I promised a new chapter in the week-end and here it is. There's another one coming but it's still not finished._**

**_Review and follow if you want to know about the next chapters' release._**

**2. Tris**

While I make the salad I try to think about how I could help Natalie. It's really difficult for me to sort this out, I just can't tell her to play it stupid, just to make friends. Anyway, what's the point to have mean friends? I suppose I should help her find a way to communicate, but I have never experienced what she's living now. I did not have friends at her age either, but I didn't want any, I was merely trying to be invisible.

I hear splashes in the bathroom where Tobias is playing with Theo. I know Adam is jealous about it. He feels he didn't have the chance to be a real child with both his parents. That's true in fact. Whatever we try to do to spend time with him now, we won't replace the lost years, no matter how much we regret it. That's why I must try something to help Natalie. First of all, I must try to change her mind. I think I have an idea for it.

I dry my hands, go to the bathroom and risk an eye inside. I look inside the foam and fog for Tobias's face. "Tobias, could you pick up the boys tomorrow afternoon? I will have something to do with Natalie if it's OK with you…"

He thinks over it for a minute and answer "I guess I can. What do you girls have to do if I may ask?"

"I'll take her to the studio for her rehearsal and stay with her." I answer "I know she's worried about the try out… dancing is the only thing she has to work for achievement."

"Good idea he says…. And what about a chocolate cake to cheer us all up?"

I laugh "You guys really never forget your stomachs don't you? I'll see what I can do." When I get back to the kitchen, I turn the oven on for the cake, get the butter, chocolate, sugar, eggs and flour **_[If you would like my recipe, give me reviews to let me know]. _**I actually really like cooking for them all, when I'm not in a hurry.

xxx

After dinner we put Theo to bed and I let Tobias discuss with Adam about how he got expelled from his science class today. I understood he blew up his experiment while trying to make explosives… I don't know what to do with him. I just can't understand what comes across his head sometimes. I must go and speak with Natalie.

The try outs are on Saturday and she's been working on her routine all summer. I know she really wants to take that dancing class. Her teacher actually told me she really has a chance to pass.

She's reading in her bed when I enter her bedroom.

"OK. Why on earth would you want to be friends with people who treat you so bad?"

"I feel lonely, I wish we wouldn't have secrets and everything. I would like to be normal, without Adam fighting at school and you and dad ruling the city."

I'm struck by the thought that our choices can affect her so much. "I understand you would like your life to be simple, but that's what you are. That's what we all are. You can't be ashamed of that. Your dad and I made those choices long ago, because we thought we could be useful to others. When we were your age, your dad and I belonged to the faction called Abnegation, you remember that do you?" She nods.

"And you remember that our main concern was selflessness and doing things for others?"

"Yes."

"So this is why, even when we became Dauntless, I could not really forget this part of me. That's why I chose to save our friends from The Bureau and fought against people who planned to experiment on you or Adam. I would really have preferred a quiet life with you all, but we didn't have a choice, they hunted us down to use us as they wanted. The secrets you don't like, they protect us. I suppose it all happened because of me being Divergent in the first place. That's how, when it was over, both your father and I came to have responsibilities. But being Divergent was not a choice, it's what I am and I learned to accept it, with the good parts and the bad one. There's no point in wanting to change it to make friends, you would just be pretending and real friends love you as you are. What I'm trying to tell you is that nearly every situation has a good and a bad side, try and find the good in your situation."

"There's nothing good in my situation Mom." She says sounding annoyed by my lecturing her.

"There's good, but you don't see it yet. First you have a family that loves you, a home and you can do what you want. I can tell you about many people who still don't have this chance. Second, you're brilliant. If you stop paying attention to the people who are jealous of you, maybe you could think about a useful way to use your brains don't you?"

She looks at me with a kind of surprised look "I never thought about it that way, but maybe I could…"

I hug her before leaving because it's getting late "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Your father will get the boys and I'll pick you up after school and I'll come with you for the rehearsal OK?"

"Wow! That's great Mom!" She says with a true smile this time.

"Have a good night's sleep and we'll sort this out tomorrow." I say before closing the door.

xxx

When we're over with washing up dishes and cleaning everything, we can finally go to bed. I believe it's the best time of the day, when we can have some time on our own. I sometimes regret we did not really have time together, without any child; there are days like today, when I think family life is a trap. I know it's selfish, but I can't help it when I'm tired and surrounded by everyone else's problems, that I have to try to solve. I shiver-I'm cold when I'm tired, and cuddle into Tobias's arms. His heat feels so good, that I relax immediately and forget my worries for a second. But I must speak now, so I take a deep breath to say "We have to tell them, I mean, tell Adam and Natalie."

"Tell them what?" He asks, lifting my head up.

"We must tell them everything they don't know yet. We have to tell them you killed Marcus, and what he did to you. We have to tell them about Matthew using my eggs to make the vaccine. We have to tell them about what we did to the people at the Bureau. I believe they have to know how much different they are, and that we might never be completely safe because of that. I want them to stay aware." I don't know why, I feel tears welling up my eyes at the thought.

"Hey, what's happening to you? Is there something we should fear?" I can read concern in his eyes.

"No, don't worry. I fear nothing at the moment, but sometimes I feel it will never be completely over. That's why I want them to know. I think it might help them feel better."

"Don't you fear they could share our secrets with the wrong persons?" He asks still concerned.

"I suppose it is possible, but maybe all their schoolmates aren't part of a conspiracy?"

"I shall give it a thought, if you don't mind. What if we talked about something more cheerful?" He says pulling me closer and looking tenderly into my eyes. I can't help diving into his deep blue eyes. After all those years he looks the same, his tanned skin is still so smooth, except maybe for this wrinkle between his eyebrows…I cup his face in my hands, and when we kiss, it just makes me forget my worries for a while. I let go in his embrace.

It's 2:09 on the alarm clock when I wake up sweating. My breathing is short and my heart's pounding. I sit down to pull myself up and blink to chase the awful sight. I dart a quick look at Tobias. I know he didn't wake up, from his light snores next to me… better he didn't. I can't help it, I have to check. I get up and tiptoe to the children's rooms to check. All three of them are sleeping quietly though. I sigh, relieved.

When I get back into our bedroom, Tobias is awake.

"Bad dream?" He asks. I nod, hoping he won't ask more, but he goes on "Tell me." He says stroking my hair. I'm stuck. "I dreamed the twins died again. They were both ill and… I couldn't help it. I tried everything… but it wouldn't work." I can't help crying, I still feel the pain inside my chest.

He kisses gently my forehead. "It's just a bad dream, they are both in very good health. You shouldn't worry about that, OK?"

I cuddle in his arms again, hoping to fall asleep


	3. 3 Tris: The audition

**A/N: Hi everyone. If you're not sleeping yet, here's the third chapter. Not much action but it's coming later. See you soon for another one. Please review to let me know what you expect from this story. Next chapter will be about Adam a lot.**

**3. Tris**

**Friday, September 27th**

She starts warming up a little. I like watching her moving slowly, her moves becoming more and more fluent. I'm happy she's not skinny as I was; she definitely inherited her bone frame and muscles from her father. I observe her pointing her toes and rolling her ankles. I turn the music player on and install the flash memory with the piece we need. I'm glad she trusted me for the choice I suggested. That's how she will dance on a Chopin's waltz I started to study (**_Valse Op 64. No 2 in c sharp minor #7_**). I can't play it yet but she liked it and I helped her working on her routine.

She tries out for the Duncan's ballet school tomorrow. It is the best dancing school in the country after the New York's one; they only take 5 students each year. I know she really wants to make it, and maybe, that could help her at school to be able to live her passion too.

I suggested she should tell a story with it, instead of just dancing along. I believe you have to put some kind of soul in this… she made up a story about a puppet that come to life for a single day. The end is quite tricky, because she has to fall gently at the end of the last series of pirouette piqué tour en dedans, without looking clumsy. I hope she will make it tomorrow, because she still is weak on the last part, because she says her feet hurt. She said she wouldn't ease the routine whatever, that's why she wanted so much to practice today. She tries the pirouette first without the music. I can see her wince while she's turning slowly. I take a quick look at her feet and I know what's going wrong.

I leave and go to the changing room to grab her old pair of Pointe shoes. When I return, I stop the music and give them to her saying "You have to dance with the old shoes Natalie, or you'll suffer hell and you will fail. The new ones are not broken yet, I can see you lose your balance on the Pirouette piqué. They won't care about your shoes though, if you're doing well."

She sits down silently and changes her shoes. After that, it goes much better and she does wonderfully, but maybe I'm not objective as a mother. I feel a pang in the chest, knowing I won't be able to attend for the audition tomorrow.

I actually like these moments we share between us girls. If only I could be that close from her brother. Adam is a complete enigma to me as well as to his father. He never tells us about his problems, unless we question him for half an hour or we are asked for an appointment with the headmaster.

xxx

**The next day**

This morning is as bright as a summer day. When I opened the curtains, the light in Natalie's room was bathing everything with warm gold. Maybe it's a good luck sign. The audition starts at 10, so we had to get ready pretty fast. After breakfast, I combed her hair and made her bun carefully. I looked at our reflection in the mirror for a minute, just like my mother used to do when I had my haircut every 3 months. It was like the image was reversed though, because she looks so much like my mother. I kiss her cheek and say "You look great sweetheart. Are you ready?" She nods, but I feel she's not so self assured, when the smile she was trying to make, dies on her lips. She hugs everyone before leaving the house and I hear Tobias murmur in her ear "I trust you. You'll bluff them all." When we leave for the rehearsal, I believe that I'm more nervous than she is, but I don't want her to know. If I was not driving, I would be wiping my hands on my thighs every minute. I don't know how I'll be able to wait for the results on Monday.

When she enters the changing rooms I cross my fingers and mouth good luck at her. I'm more afraid than on my choosing day. I always marvel at how children always matter so much more than yourself.

I brought a book that Shauna gave me it's called "Brave New World", and very interesting compared to our lives, but I can't concentrate on it right now. I start listening to music on my phone and I think I dozed a little, because I jump awake when Natalie shakes my hand. I shake my head and try to read her expression, but she just feels relieved.

"How did you do Sweetie? Were your old shoes all right?"

She looks undecipherable when she answers "I just made it. It was much better with those shoes, you were right Mom. Please, let's not speak about it until I get the results OK?"

I get up "As you want Sweetie." I check my watch and it's only 11. "Would you like to go shopping with your old fashioned Mom then?"

This time she smiles at me.

xxx

**Monday, September 30th**

It's 3PM when I get the message on my cell phone. I read it twice, and I try to sort out my feelings. I actually feel a mix of pride, happiness and fear. It says:

_We're pleased to inform that Miss Natalie Eaton is accepted in Duncan School for next term._

_Being 1st rank, she is offered a scholarship as a resident student._

_Start of term and registration will be on Monday, October 7th at 9AM._

I pick her up at school, because I want to give her the great news first. I'm not sure if the second part of it will actually rejoice her or not. I suppose I'm the one who will have to tell the guys she did very well, and is leaving us for the next 8 months.

xxx

Natalie decided to wait for everyone to get home before she gives the news. That's why as soon as Tobias comes back from work, we all gather in the living room. Her eyes sparkle when she makes the announcement that she came out first. The three guys cheer up noisily and hug is about to get a bottle of wine to celebrate when she says "Wait, I'm not over. They offered me a scholarship, so I will move to the school as a resident student. It's really great because I can possibly have a career as a dancer, but I will only be able to come back home for holidays, because I know I'll have to perform in the theatre shows in the week-ends. It starts next Monday." She stops here with a sad look on her face. I believe she's just acknowledged the sacrifice she's about to make.

I still can't take it, but I retain myself for showing it. I cried myself out this afternoon already when I got the message. Tobias and Adam stopped cheering and talking. It just breaks my heart when I see what's painting on their faces. Adam suddenly gets up with a nasty look and spits "So you're happy now, you can just drop us Miss better than the others." And he darts away to his room, before any of us can make a single move. I can hear the click when he locks himself in.


	4. 4 Tobias: Father and son

****A/N: Hi everyone. New chapter for you guys! I still don't have many reviews telling me about what you think about this new story though. I really love reading them and some really help me get better one telling my story. I know it's difficult to know where this story is going but you'll find out in chapter 7 or 8 if things go on well.****

****I probably won't update until saturday (too much work) so you'll have plenty of time to express yourself ;-)))  
><strong>**

**4. Tobias: Father and son**

I sigh and dart a desperate look to Tris. Why on earth can our life never be simple? Today should be joyful and Natalie's success is bringing us down to a new problem. I never really know how to deal with the children's problems.

Tris gets up and says it's time to check homework for me and prepare dinner for her. It's quite easy with Theo because he really knows his math lesson very well. I tell him he can play for 10 minutes before dinner's ready. Now I have to go to Natalie who prepared her English test pretty well.

Now it's the hard time for me with Adam. I knock at the door with my instructor's voice to ask him to open but I get no answer. I have to threaten him to retain his pocket money and deprive him for going out during one week, to hear the door unlocking. It does not open though. His homework is done; quality is not really here, but it's done. I close the door and ask "What's wrong with you Adam, you should be happy for Natalie?" He's lying on his bed nonchalantly, his bad mood showing all over his face like it already shows on the black walls.

"It's not fair. She's good at everything and gets everything she wants. Now she'll be on her own and I'm a loser."

I flinch and shake my head in incomprehension. I just can't figure out what we have done wrong over the past years, to let him think he's a failure.

"But you're not a loser Adam, you could achieve a lot of things I you would just direct your skills somewhere useful. You're not your sister. Being jealous is pointless. You should find your own way."

"Like what? Fighting? That's all I can do well." He mumbles.

I come closer and sit on the edge of his bed.

"I won't say it's not a career, you can be a soldier or a policeman. That's pretty much what your mother and I were trained for actually, but you have to fight for something that's worth it. You fight for the act itself… or tell me why?"

"I don't know… I have to let it out. You won't let me enter the school martial arts' team."

"You've been expelled from the team, if you remember. You beat this guy… Brian, like pulp in the third session. What did you think?" I'd swear he's about to cry.

I hear Tris calling us for dinner. I look at Adam and add "OK. We will finish this conversation after dinner. It's not over."

xxx

After we're finished, I put Adam to bed, and while the twins put their PJ's and brush their teeth, I tell Tris about what I want to discuss with Adam tonight. She drops her dish towel on the sink, and looks at me. "Are you sure?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"I think it's time for me to really help him. And maybe this will help. You were right about telling the kids everything about us… I mean, nearly everything" I add kissing her neck and wrap my hands around her waist. She gives me back my kiss and says "Are you thinking about something like, how you make babies?"

I smile at her and add "Tell Natalie I'll come later to give her a kiss."

Adam is on his bed, lying with his headphones on. I can hear the loud music from the doorstep. I close the door behind me and sit down on his bed again, facing him.

"Look Adam, there's something it's time I tell you about. Your mother thinks you're old enough to understand and we planned to tell you and Natalie everything about our family, but there is something I want to tell you now. Well, your grandfather… Marcus… he used to beat me when I was a child, just like he did with you. He would beat me for anything he thought wrong, from things I forgot, things I said, things he believed I thought, resisting him too... He beat me every day and he kept telling it was for my own good. I know he liked beating me, but you know that too don't you?" He nods and I can see a new interest in his gaze. I go on "He sometimes beat your grandmother too. I had to endure this silently for 16 years, until I could escape when I transferred to Dauntless. When I got there, I believe I had so much rage stored in me that it could blow every moment. Training for fight helped me release all this fury that I had inside me. Once I beat some other initiate so hard that I could actually have killed him, and I liked it. I was afraid of myself that day. Adam, do you like hurting people? Is that why you're fighting all the time at school?" He nods.

"Are you afraid of that?" He nods silently again. I take a deep breath "Maybe I could help you muster your rage if... Would you like to train at fighting with me? I'll try to teach you where the frontier is, and hopefully you can have another chance in the martial arts' team."

He just says "Yes, I'd like to." I look into his eyes and I feel like looking at a younger myself again. I I get up and before leaving I add "There's one other very important thing Adam, whatever Marcus told you, nothing of this is your fault. They did experiments on you, with serums and threat and psychological pressure. You're not responsible… and you can get out of this. Someday you might even forget you'll see.

He lifts his blue gaze at me and just says "Thank you Dad."

I smile at him and say "Any time, son."


	5. 5 Being parents

****A/N: Hi everyone. Saturday's chapter for you as I promised! Go on reviewing (I love reading your posts when I get up) and telling me what you would like to find in this new story. If it fits with my plot line, I'll do it.  
><strong>**

**Friday, October 4th**

I sit in the bed next to Tobias, after putting the clothes in the dryer. I'm proud to have become such an expert in turning dirty clothes into clean ones within hours. I keep thinking about Adam's reaction, to Natalie's leaving us for the dancing school. I fear he will feel abandoned again and plunge into the kind of depression we've already been through, three years ago. I thought we would be done with it. I feel useless for him and I hate it.

He's not sleeping yet, and he's reading some newspaper. I stir and turn to him to ask the question I've been turning in my head for days "Tobias, I keep asking myself, do you think we're bad parents?"

He drops his newspaper and looks at me deeply. "I'm not sure we can actually answer that question. I believe we've tried our best to deal with all the problems that were driven on us, and we are definitely not responsible for the harm Marcus did to Adam."

I go on with the idea that's torturing me "I feel responsible for leaving you alone when I went for the memory serum. Had I left Caleb going inside this room as we planned... I mean, they probably wouldn't have taken Adam from us in the first place. You would have been there for him." This time he looks a little worried or maybe annoyed by this guilt crisis, but I can't help it.

"Tris, no need to torture yourself. You made choices you thought right and it's too late to regret them. We just don't know how things would have gone. Maybe they would have kidnapped them anyway, we shouldn't care about the past anymore."

I pull back my legs on my chest and put my head on my knees. I feel so powerless and lost. "I'll feel better after we've told them everything. I hope the guilt and remorse will ease a little... And they don't hate us either of course." I don't know why, I feel like crying. I suddenly feel old and tired... Again. And maybe I am. I sigh "I'm exhausted. I wonder if I'll make it till the end of term if things go on frantic like this. Mrs Dawson the chief cook is ill again, and the new pupils are really driving everyone crazy."

Tobias pulls me closer, and starts massaging my shoulders and my neck; the tension goes away a little. I just let go and close my eyes to feel the warmth filling me. "Wow. That's brilliant." I say. After a few minutes, I lean down to my side to rest my head on his lap, so I can have a look at him. He is always so handsome. I still feel so proud he chose me, skinny and dull as I was. I can see sometimes, his gaze linger on beautiful women, the ones with curves and breasts, but I know there's something different between us, something that didn't fade away when he thought I was dead. I love him so much for that.

"Are you not tired?" He asks when my hands start running under his tee shirt.

"Not that much." I respond with a kiss.

Xxx

**Tobias POV**

**Satur****day, October ****5****th**

The day is gray and cold. Autumn is really here now, and bright days are getting rare. I made arrangements with George last week, to be able to practice in the dauntless compound. It is now used mostly by security agents and policemen for training and exams. luckily George is training them, so I guess that was easy to obtain this little favor. I could have used my position at the City council, but I didn't want to make this very personal family issue too official.

It's strange for me to come again in these corridors, but I like showing him around the pit, the chasm with the noise and water splashing all around our feet when we walk down, the control room... Tomorrow we will tell him what happened here, and how this place became our home.

I test him first with all kind of fighting techniques; I need to know where to start and did not ask the headmaster about how exactly he beat the other guys like pulp every two weeks or so.

He starts with the punching bag but I notice he just puts so much rage in it, that I won't be able to muster it easily. I don't want to actually fight with him, for our first training, neither do I want him to hold a gun. I'm afraid he might like the powerful feeling too much. That's when my gaze falls upon the table with knives, that has been set aside in a corner, packed with unused training weapons and broken equipment. I check the knives and everything seems functional under the rags and dust that covers it. I decide to try Adam with the knives straight away. At the beginning, aiming and throwing require so much focus and concentration, that you have to forget what's around, be it hate or anger. Yes knives are a good choice... If I can still do it.

I get the table near the targets, and install it back where it used to be when I was an instructor. I nice the target is full of training guns' impacts, as well as what seems to be darts from tranquilizing weapons. I'm glad to see that the new training of security officers really tends to keep people alive. The old moves come back to me so easily, like I was doing it yesterday. I turn a knife slowly in my hand, watching its glow in the dim light and feeling back the old sense of power I had with it in my hand. Suddenly I'm back 14 years ago, Tris is standing in front of the target and I know Eric is waiting for me to hurt her in some way, while all I feel is I like her and want to protect her.

I decide to speak. "Did you know I cut your mother's ear with those knives, when I was her instructor?"

Adam looks definitely puzzled "What happened? Did she like it so much that she fell for you anyway?"

"One of the leaders that was instructing with me wanted to tame her. I'm afraid she hated me at first but when she knew I did that to protect her, I guess she changed her mind."

"I take a deep breath and I throw the 6 knives. When I stop, I can see I still aim perfectly as they're all in the bull's-eye. When I turn around, I discern fear in his eyes as well as admiration." I ask "Would you like to try?" He nods silently. Again I notice how silent and secret he is. When he was depressed, they said he had been alone so much, he had a strong problem in actually expressing things to others with words.

After one hour of practice, I decide it's enough. Adam keeps asking me if I could actually kill someone. On our way back I say "I can kill someone, I already have... But being a Man is not about beating or killing someone, it's having the ability to do it well, but finding all the good reasons to avoid doing it."


	6. 6: What truth does

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here's my new chapter. It's the first time I try to write from a 13-year old POV. Hope it's still realistic and does not sound stupid to you. Please review or PM if it's not good enough. You can do it if it's good too ;-))  
><strong>

**Tris POV**

**Sunday, October 6th**

We decided to tell them everything today. Theo is gone to Zeke and Shauna for the day, so we can speak with the twins alone, and also because we packed Natalie's things for the school. I'm not sure where we should start from though, Tobias's choosing day? My aptitude test? I shall think about it while I prepare breakfast.

Finally, we decided to begin with the factions and how our lives were in abnegation. Tobias explains painfully what Marcus did to him and his mother, and that she left and abandoned him when he was nine. I can see that Natalie looks horrified. I can see it is hard for him to voice it again, now that this shadow is nearly gone from our lives.

I wonder what Natalie will think when it comes to the part where we actually kill some people. We tell them about initiation, me being Divergent and the Abnegation attack, but I don't want them to know about Peter and Al nearly killing me.

I tell them I killed Will though, and how we managed to stop Jeanine Matthews.

My hard time comes, when I have to explain how my parents died. I tell them how the Erudite tried to kill me again after that but I think it better to minimize Caleb's involvement in this part. We can't tell them everything yet I believe... Or maybe I want to forget.

Tobias tells them about the Bureau and their plan to erase everyone in the city and how we thought better-how stupid- to erase the people from the Bureau instead. Then I explain how I got into the lab instead of Caleb and got shot by David. They both know all that happened afterwards by now.

This longs story made short lasted more than one hour and I can see both of them feel uncomfortable. I ask "Do you have questions?" I'm sure they have, but will they dare asking them...

Adam has been watching his feet for a while. He lifts his gaze to us "If you knew world was so dangerous, and they would hunt us down, why did you have kids then? Why did you have us?"

The question hits me like a blow. I turn desperately to Tobias but he's gone white and slightly shakes his head no. Natalie says nothing and avoids my gaze.

I try to think quickly, I know the truth can hurt them more than a lie, but we decided we would stop hiding things to the kids.

I take a deep breath. "Adam, Natalie you must know we actually didn't plan to have children. I mean I suppose we would have, but not that early." I look at Tobias for help but he still looks stunned. "The truth is we did not choose to have a child, and obviously not to have twins, but you are the best thing that happened to us, we don't regret anything, no matter how hard it is. You must understand we didn't expect anything that happened after I entered the lab, and we obviously misjudged a lot of people."

Oh God! Am I telling my children that they are here by accident? I want to cry, and I can't speak anymore and I wait for someone else to say something. I can see that Adam is clenching his fists hard and looking angry. All this conversation was a total failure. I thought it would help them and they seem to be more confused than ever. Tobias seems to regain his thoughts and says "We thought it could help you to know where you come from and why we had to suffer so much in the past. Your mother and I did not want so many harm to come from our deeds, but we tried our best to make things right again, and we would do anything to protect you. You shall never doubt that we love you and Theo more than anything else."

I'm glad he said that, but if Natalie seems to relax a little I feel that Adam is still angry. I could not be more right because he jumps from the seat and says "What you're telling us is that you didn't want us in the first place and because you are some sort or weird kind of humans , whose DNA is supposed to save humanity, we might never be safe even if you know how kill people so well! you should never have had kids! I hate you!" and he darts to his room.

Wow, that was clear. I try not to collapse and I hear Tobias say with the coldest voice ever "Natalie, would you have anything to say?"

She looks at us with something sad in her blue gaze. "I don't hate you but I wish you had told me earlier. I want to think about it, and I still have things to pack for tomorrow." She gets up and leaves to her room too.

When she's out of sight I just can't retain my tears anymore. When I turn back, I can see Tobias is crying too.

xxx

**Adam POV**

**Monday, October 7th**

I nearly run out of the classroom, I feel like I will suffocate. It has been like this all day, I couldn't help it. What they told us yesterday is hurting me, it's burning me inside. I want to puke at the idea that, right now, someone is probably injecting my mother's cells into live beings, even if it's to cure everyone. I managed to avoid kissing her since then; she looks like a sort of freak to me.

They betrayed us, they lied to us… For our own good they say… Just like Marcus did! I remember him in a flash, with his belt...And they said we might never be safe. All the adults are traitors and liars. They didn't want me in the first place. I hate them. I don't want to cry though, I squeeze my eyes hard to keep the tears in.

"Hi!" She says. I know it's her: no one ever greets me except her. I don't answer. I want her to go away. "Don't you snob me Adam Eaton! I'm your friend… and I live next door."

"I have no friend." I spit angrily, though I know she doesn't deserve it.

"I'm the closest thing to a friend you have, then." Her tone is unchanged, as if she didn't hear the anger in my voice. I don't want to talk to her, I want to be alone.

"Leave me alone." I spit, looking down to my feet. "I don't want to talk right now." I try to sound determined but not rude, because I know Dad wouldn't like it if I bully his friends' daughter and it's not her fault but my parents'. Thinking about it, I don't know why I should care about that anymore, he lied to me all my life long. Even in the last few days when he told me about Marcus and we started training together, he was still hiding the worst of the story to me. I think maybe I could run away, but I'm not sure I could escape very long, because they have so many connections everywhere. I feel I have been trapped in their net of lies.

"I won't go unless you talk to me" she says with a stubborn voice. I look up carefully, and I notice she didn't even tried to leave. She's now seated on the bench next to me, and she leaned her head back to let the small ray of sun warming her face. I stare for a moment, following the lines of her jaw and nose, enhanced by the sun and shadow, and I feel the strange feeling back in my stomach. It's like happiness mixed with fear or maybe guilt. I like watching her when she doesn't know.

"What if you discovered your parents lied to you, and hid plenty of things about your family... Like they didn't want to have you at the time?"

"I would probably be angry, but I'd try to understand, why they decided it was better I didn't know. It usually has something to do with love and protecting your children, more that you being of age to learn about things. I know. My parents wouldn't say how my aunt Lynn or my uncle Uriah really died. But if you ask Christina, you might learn a few interesting things, she knows our parents very well, especially your mother." I open wide eyes to her. She always looks so quiet and docile, I wouldn't have thought she would cheat on her parents to find out things they don't want to talk about.

I have to do that. "Could you tell me what you know and help me learn more from Christina?" She seems to weigh it for a second but she answers "I will if you tell me what happened. Meet me in one hour in the old common room in the basement. The door is always open and no one ever comes in." I nod. "See ya then." She says.


	7. 7 Natalie: Learn and forget?

**A/N: The idea for the character of Judith appearing in the first part of this chapter, is from BonnieSilver888. I thank her for giving me the idea and plot line for her. I hope I'll be able to render it well. Don't forget to review :).**

**Natalie POV**

**Monday, October 7th**

I'm a little afraid. That's what I have been waiting for since I was 8, but now I'm here, I hope I'll make it. Maybe all the other girls are better that I am, I can see some of them look older… taller, and stronger than me. I recognize the newcomers because they seem as uncomfortable as I am.

A woman named Nora, according to her badge, takes my file and checks it, before giving me a key for my room. I suddenly feel proud and frightened at the same time. I'll be on my own, without my family for the next 8 weeks... Looked exciting, but sounds scary right now. She explains I will share with a second year student. It's a tradition here to do that, because it helps the first years socializing and feeling better in this big family, even if far away from home. The second years also have the responsibility to show us around and explain the rules to us and see that we follow them. If we fail, they can be punished in the same way than the trespasser. Wow, I start wondering if this was a good idea to come in here.

My roommate is named Judith. She did not come first at the audition, so I understand that, unlike me, her parents pay for her being a resident here. Nora says that parents are not allowed further in the school and Mom has to say goodbye now. I won't see her again until my next day out. We have sundays off but resident students under 15 can only get out of the school one Sunday afternoon every two weeks, and one week-end every 8 weeks or so. If there's a problem, parents can visit students though. I'm stuck in here till Christmas in fact. I hear the small voice again, telling me I made a mistake, but I try not to listen and look happy to Mom, because she's the one about to cry.

When I enter the bed room, I am welcomed by a nice looking girl, she looks a little older than me and definitely looks better. She says she's 15 and entered the school last year to become a ballet dancer.

Our room is simple but cosy; all the furniture has a light shade of grey and the curtains are light green. There are two small beds with a nightstand, and a wooden desk for each of us with a gray chair. I notice that every piece of furniture and bed linen, is stamped with the school emblem: a pair of red shoes entwined. Judith explains that it refers to an old movie about dancing, called "The red shoes" that was very popular in the 20th century. She says she's not allowed to tell me about it, because I will watch it in the first term. We also have a cupboard and a wardrobe where I start unpacking to. Judith shows me a small wooden chest under the window, and she explains this is the place to store our dancewear and shoes.

I notice that Judith decorated her side with dance painting reproductions from Degas. I know it because Mom showed me the book she has and I remember spending hours looking at the dancer's paintings, my favorite was _The dance class_ and Judith has pinned it on her wall too. I must think about decorating my part of the room too.

Xxx

Judith is really nice. It's been only three hours, but I feel I've known her for ages. She's like an older sister, who would exactly like the same things than me, and she has been really patient in teaching me the rules of the school. She also started to give me little tips, in order to get along well with the teachers, and important people at school. I understood she's planning on a career in professional ballet dancing, which is the hardest, as they pick only one or two students from each year, sometimes none.

I made notes to always wear old shoes in Miss Marker's French ballet's class, and never, ever wear green any time, when there's a show on that day. Judith says that some people in the theaters, believe green brings bad luck. All the meals are served in a big cafeteria, where if notice food's very different from what I'm used to. Judith says menus are especially designed to give us energy for training and gaining muscles, but avoiding us putting on weight or getting fat. I don't fear that at the moment because I'm the skinny type like Mom, even with the Dauntless cakes and muffins she baked every week... I miss them already when I see the yoghurt and fruits for dessert. Judith says we have treats on Sundays though, sometimes cake or something highly out of the rules, like a hamburger with fries or an ice cream.

In the afternoon I start my first dance class. I won't be with Judith in any class during first term. In January, they'll test all the first year on the same routine in order to know if some of us can step ahead, they usually promote only the best one and only if he or she really deserves it. Each end of term will be the same. That's the first lesson I guess: I've entered a world of constant effort, fight, and competition.

It's never been so painfully real, as I understand that we share our class with third year students. We begin with miss Hightower, who is in charge of the first year students during most of the first term. She explains that by the end of these first eight weeks, she'll know everything from us, which means every weakness of our body and dancing technique. The whole session is spent in doing the basics, all over from the start, to check how accurate each of us is achieving. I hear her criticizing harshly every fault in our moves, from the feet exact position to the angle of your head with your arm and the way you stretch your fingers.

By the end of the lesson I feel like running away or disappearing in a hole. I've been a waste: nothing was at least judged correct, as she had something to say about each position and move I presented, and supposedly none of them was close enough from what she expected. I thought i could be a dancer but know I have a glimpse of the hard work to come and I'm a little bewildered. What if I failed? I'm not used to this, even if I have hoped for it, when I was at school. I feel a little better though, when I realize she does correct the third years a lot too.

She says that for the next session tomorrow, we will have to show our routine to the other dancers. My hearts will probably stop, when I'll have to make mine. Anyway, no time to think, we have a math lesson next. I feel happy to go back to something I can do properly.

Xxx

**Sunday, October 20th at Christina&Oliver**

I feel a little guilty to be here. I lied to Mom and Dad, and told them I had to stay at school to practice, and didn't want any visits today. Adam convinced me to join his Truth quest, but I'm not sure I'm so willing to follow him. He says he couldn't avoid kissing Mom forever so life is apparently back to normal at home... Except that I'm gone. We've never been to close but sadly, I feel that now I'm gone, he would need to talk to me.

They managed to corner Christina on a Sunday so I could join. Oliver is gone to the game park with the kids so we are on our own. They moved from the apartment in Hancock tower for a nice house about two miles from EJ Home and Education Centre, where we live. Zeke and Shauna have a big apartment same as ours in the same building so we're the closest neighbors.

Christina's house is very nice. You can see that, unlike our parents, she finally managed to understand what to do with colors, and she mixed them in the house, but each room has a different main shade. The living room is of a light grey/brown they call "mole". It's nice and warm, but not too bright like the yellow and green she chose for her kitchen and kids' room. We all seat on the couch and Christina takes an armchair facing us.

"Okay." She says while offering us some drinks and chocolate cake (Mom's cake is better but hers is acceptable). "You know I like to come straight to the point and we don't have much time, so what would you like to know?" We're all stuck by her being so open and willing to speak, I can't help wondering if she gave us to Mom and Dad about this visit. I remember what her native Candor faction was about.

"We would like to know more about what happened to our parents and you during the war. We know they don't tell us everything, they even lied to us. Adam is angry against them and I want to understand why they would do this."Alice says. "Tell us everything you know. " adds Adam.

"You know that truth can hurt, don't you? Maybe your parents hid things from you, they believed would hurt you, did you think about it?"

"That's what adults say to justify their lies to us children." Adam says with an angry voice.

"Well, let's go then. What you must understand kids, is that during the war, all of us lost a few people he or she loved. Have you eve had a close look at the wedding tree in your parents' bedroom?" Asks Christina. We shake our heads no.

"Well, you should, some day. When they got married, all of us wrote on it the names of the people we missed most. Your mom lost both her parents in one day, your dad lost a very good friend. Your parents Alice, both lost a brother or sister." Her eyes suddenly look watery.

"Who did you lose?" Asks Adam. He must have noticed too.

"I lost Will. He was the first guy I ever loved, Cara's brother. Tris had to shoot him when he was about to kill her under simulation. She could not avoid it, that's why I forgave her when I understood what had happened, but she has to live with it every day... And with all the others she had to fight against."

I now realize how awful the full picture is. Mom told us she had to kill her friend Will but she didn't mention it was Christina's boyfriend. Christina goes on and I'm scared that other terrible things are coming now...

"I also lost Uriah Zeke's brother. I liked him very much. He was hit by a bomb, and Tobias kinda helped the people who installed it. He was fooled by Nita, but I'm sure he will never forgive himself for that."

I notice she has to stop not to flinch. That's something Dad didn't speak about.

We all stay silent, Adam looks eager for her to continue, but I wish I could leave now, and I dart a desperate look to Alice. I think she knew about the bomb, but not about Dad helping in it.

"As long as you don't know how it feels to lose someone you love like this, you cannot really understand what your parents did. Some people let the grief consume them, but they fought, they wanted to do something to stop the waste of lives that was going on. And they were selfless, especially Tris is."

Adam is still wanting more though. "What else should we know?"

Christina seems to turn the ideas in her head to make an option about what part of the next piece of our parents life she has to preserve and she says. "I think what's left does not concern you Alice. Maybe you could go in Deryn's bedroom for the next few minutes?"

Alice nods and leave to go upstairs in the little girl's bedroom.

"Before we left the city, Tris had already nearly been killed three times. First was during initiation when three initiates tried to push her in the chasm... One of them was our friend. He couldn't cope after that and hung himself. The second time was during the Erudite's attack when Jeanine Matthews wanted her and Tobias dead. And third time was after they asked for the divergent to surrender to the Erudite. Tris did surrender, but Jeanine could not control her so she decided to kill her instead of experimenting on her. this time I believe was the worst one, because your uncle Caleb... Helped Jeanine. He was under her influence, but I understood he helped her willingly."

When she pauses here. None of us both seems to even breathe again.

"What you must understand though, is that we all decided to forgive each other for what we did, so you must not blame or hate anyone for that. It's an old story we chose to leave behind. But its still buried deep inside us, whatever we try to forget, it's part of what we are. I hope my telling you will really help you understand that things are never simple. Actions are seldom all good or all bad, black or white. I should say life is rather grey."

She pauses and suddenly jumps when I ask "Do you know if they really wanted kids? I mean did they want us?"

She turns a sad gaze to both of us "I suppose you could just see it like... they just loved each other very much. At the time, they were lonely and scared, and probably sad, and I suppose they were afraid something could go wrong that night. They did not plan you to be there but I have seen them, when they found out you had been kidnapped Adam, and I can tell you they love you more than their lives. I think it should be enough for today don't you? You should leave soon before anyone worries about you."

Five minutes later, we're on our way back, to the train when Adam says he wants to go and have a look at something and we should not wait for him. He kisses me goodbye, as I'm leaving straight to the school.

xxx

The phone wakes me up and when I managed to lay my hand on it, I can read 00:23 on the screen. I hear Mom's voice on the phone and I immediately hear angst in her voice "Nat, sorry to wake you up, but would you have heard of Adam today, he's not home yet and his cell phone is off. I'm dead worried."


	8. 8 Adam: Time warp

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long for an update. I've been terribly busy, both at work and home in the past weeks. Here it is though. I'll try to update more often while I'm on holiday. I wish you a Merry Christmas by the way :)**

**The title for this chapter is a tribute to ... The first who'll review what it is, will get a shoutout in the next chapter and the right to choose a name for a character in this story.**

**Adam POV**

I get out of the train and check around. I can see the planes on my left so I guess I must be at the right place. I try to look at the buildings around to find the right place from what Mom Dad and Christina said.

First I have to think about an excuse? in case I get caught while I'm in. I first run into the airport section, and buy a sandwich, a muffin and a bottle of water. If someone gets curious I'll say that I bring dinner for my dad who's on duty tonight. Maybe I should have prepared this part better, but now I'm in, I have to go on.

I easily find the broken fountain they told me about. It has not been rebuilt… to remember. I look at it for a minute and take a picture for Natalie, she will want to know. From here, I can find the building section easily with the directions that Christina gave me. I suppose Sunday afternoon is a quiet moment around here, because I'm completely alone in the square, and the corridors to this part of the airport, seem very quiet too. I risk an eye in the corridor I'm supposed to take to find the area where The Bureau was installed. Even if the area looks disused, I notice that the lights turn on immediately when I step into the corridor.

I walk down the corridor for a while, trying to recognize some of the places they told us about. I think I expect to find the control room; I'd like to know how it feels like to know that someone has been watching you during all your life without you knowing it. I know how it feels like when you're watched all the time though, but it was different: I was aware of it. I don't know why, but I feel it could help me feel better about my parent's lies if I manage to understand their motives.

After about a hundred yards, I come across a double door that says authorized personal only. This has never stopped me before, so I push one of them and go on. This time, I'm stopped by a heavy door which is locked by a pin code.

I started escaping home without my parents knowing it, about 2 years ago, and I've been hacking the government computers for over a year, so I guess I can figure out a way to get in there. I believe I could possibly make a career as a spy, even if I don't think my parents would accept this as a valuable career option. I started working on breaking into the bureau, during my summer holidays, and I have all the notes ready in a notepad in my backpack as well as in my cell phone, hidden in a locked file. First, I check for cameras in order to be able to get invisible from them, and I take the notebook carefully out. I managed to find a lot of things about the Bureau from the employees list to the supplies' orders. That's how I decided in should definitely see what was going on in here. I managed to hack one of the secretaries' account so I could get all the security information day by day. The only thing that wasn't mentioned anywhere was the location of it, so I hope I'm at the right place.

I calculate that, if I walk carefully with my back along the wall, I'm in the dead angle from the cameras and I can reach the pinpad easily with my arm stretched. The problem is that I can't know where the cameras are on the other side. I'll try to crawl on the floor to the wall, to avoid being spotted by the cameras. I put my hood on my head, just in case one of the camera would fall on me. I look at the door again, and I suddenly think that I've been lying to my parents for months about what I was doing in my bedroom. If I get caught I'm dead. Dad is going to kill me for this… maybe my family could get in trouble for this… I try not to think about it, I'd better try not to get caught.

I take a deep breath before trying the code I took note of last week. It changes every second week of the month, but Tracy, the employee I'm spying on, sends herself an email with the code each month. How stupid! Lucky for me though. I reach for the pinpad, taking care to stay away from the camera, and type the digits: 714324. The door opens immediately and I sneak in the second part of the corridor, holding my breath.

I notice that there are only cameras around the main doors, but I suppose they have placed some others in the most secret rooms of the compound. Along the corridor, I find empty offices, a janitor's room and a lot of plain doors with labels on them Control, Laboratory A, Exam room... I can know which ones are locked from the pinpads next to the doors. I know exactly what I'm looking for, but I try to have the best look around. I can hear noises from the inside of some room labelled Server Farm.

I finally find the secretaries' office. And I find Tracy's computer easily as there are only two in the room. I turn it on and after a few minutes of my best hacking techniques, I am connected to the compound system. I'm happy to notice there's nearly no one in today. Sunday was a good idea after all. Only two lab technicians and one security guard are on duty, but the technicians finish at 5:30 so I'll soon have the labs empty too. I make a note of the cameras positions in the corridors and in the main lab. now, I just have to wait for about 15 minutes to make my next move to the lab. In the meantime, I take a glimpse of the control room from the outside, because it has some glass panels on one side. It does not seem so big to me, and most of the screens are off. Maybe my parents exaggerated e size of it. I suppose it's smaller now though, because they took a lot of the cameras off from the city. Looking closely, I think the guard is mainly looking at views of the inside of this building.

xxx

Its about time to leave if I want to see something in the lab. I find my way easily from the plan I saw in Tracy's computer and I try my pin code to enter the room. Luckily it's working, and I feel my heart starting to beat again. I didn't notice I was so tensed. I move exactly as I planned, linking my moves to the dance of the cameras. As soon as I reach the clear area, I start looking around more carefully. I take a look at the Petri dishes in the incubator, check on the notes left on the table and, thank god, I lay my hands on a laptop, which is like Christmas Day. As I expected this one is not linked to the compound network, which is a sign I might find what I came for. I spend about one hour cracking the multiple layers of security, but finally I get in, and find the hidden section of the disk, where the touchy files are. I manage to backup all the locked files, which titles kind of tell me some story: vaccine, donors, patient 0, human testing, beta donor, Divergent subjects...

I clear the place from my traces and head back to the door, with the same camera- free itinerary. I reach for the door command but it won't open. I can see there's a pad on this side of the door too, so I type the code again, because they probably doubled the security for this room, in case someone would sneak in without a code. My heart stops beating this time, because the door still won't open. I wait till both cameras start turning to look at the pin pad. To my horror, the screen says "Out of hours code please". I don't have this one, probably a secretary wouldn't know about this part of the security and I can't access the security network again, because the laptop here is not connected to it.

I'm panicking now. I'm trapped in the lab until someone else gets in, so I will probably get caught in the morning. I also know that, even if I can figure out a way to exit the Bureau, I missed the last train to the city, and I can't walk home in the dark. I turn my cell phone off because I don't want them to locate me with it, and Mom called 6 times already because it's nearly 9:30, and it's dark and getting cold outside. I'm not so sure I could be a spy anymore... If I ever get out of here.


	9. 9: Missing

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Holidays are always busy times with kids and family around. Ill probably give you another chapter during the week-end though. Happy new year! :)**

**Still no winner for the title of chapter 8...**

**Tris POV**

I look at my watch again and say "Tobias, I'm really worried. He's done weird things, but he never left home so long without telling us. Besides it's getting late and he doesn't answer his cell phone; he has probably had an accident. I left 5 messages already. Do you think we should call the police or maybe hospitals..." I keep pacing up and down, since I'm dead worried about Adam. I can't even consider losing him again.

I turn to Tobias again "Now his phone is off, there's no way we can locate him now!" I'm on the edge of tears, now.

"Hey." Says Tobias taking my hands in his "Don't panic yet. First, we will first call some of his schoolfriends. We need to know where he was this afternoon before we do anything else. Maybe he stayed at someone's." He's trying to sound confident but I can hear he's worried too.

I remember that Adam left with Alice this afternoon. Maybe she'll know where he's gone... I hope she's not missing either. When I get Zeke on the phone, he confirms that Alice came back around 5PM but stayed very vague about where they had been all afternoon. He accepts to wake her up so I can speak to her for a minute and find out what happened today. She finally tells me the truth and says they were with Natalie at Christina's to ask her about the Bureau and a few other things that neither her parents nor us would tell them about.

I feel a pang of guilt when she explains that. In the end, she still doesn't know where Adam is because they parted after they came out from Christina's, and she came back a little while with Natalie only. She tells me, he said he wanted to pay someone a visit, but wouldn't say who, and she has no other clue, except maybe that he asked something more to Christina before they left. I try to ask her more about it but she says he wouldn't tell anything before they left. "You should ask Christina herself, if you really need to know…" Alice seems to hesitate about telling more, but finally, she just says "Good night. I really hope you'll find him."

I thank her a lot and I'm more worried than ever when I hang up the phone. I take a quick look at the clock in order to see if I can call Christina right now. I decide it's 11PM so I suppose it's now or never. Anyway it's an emergency now. Christina immediately understands how I feel and confirms what Alice just said. I question her about what Adam so much wanted to know before he left. "Oh my God! He wanted to know where the Bureau was located." She says. "I told him they probably moved the place completely by now, so there would probably be not much to see anymore... But, I could not imagine… Do you think he went to the airport to look for the place?"

My voice cracks, when I utter what's forming in my mind… "I'm pretty sure that's what he did." I say. "I'm so sorry." Says Christina. "I really didn't think he would go there on his own. Are you sure he didn't leave a note? I really tried to tell him not to go. I feel guilty I told him where it was, but I thought if I didn't Caleb or Mtthew would tell him... And I was far to imagine..."

I cut her "I think you've done enough Christina." I'm cold and angry when I say "I'll leave you for now. Good night." And hang up before I start hating her.

I tell Tobias about what Christina just explained to me and we arty to decide what's best to do now. We finally agree on Tobias going to the airport and see if he can find anything showing that Adam was there today.

I will stay home just in case Adam would come back on his own. He will call me when he gets there to tell me if I have to call the authorities to look for Adam. Before that, We give a call the police, just to make sure there was no accident or something, but the evening was really quiet and no accident or fight has been reported tonight. They make a note to call us if they find Adam somewhere later on.

Tobias is about to leave when the phone rings again. I take the call, filled with hope, but it's only Christina again. Before I can say something mean she explains she just remembered I didn't mention Natalie earlier. She found it strange because she was there with Adam and Alice this afternoon, so she just wanted to know if I had checked with her. I thank her for warning me and say I will try to call her immediately. Before I hang up she says "I'm really sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen. I hope you'll forgive me Tris, I should have told you and Tobias that they had come."

I can hear she's crying but all I can say right now is "I'll call you back."

xxx

**Natalie POV**

I'm completely awake when I hang up the phone. I told Mom I didn't know where he's gone, but I believe she guessed it right. He has been obsessed with the Bureau and all the things Mom and Dad told us recently about their past. I should have guessed too. I suppose I was fooled, because it's usually the sort of things he would discuss with me first, and sometimes take me in. It's not possible anymore though. That's probably why he didn't tell me. He's so bold, that I'm sure he didn't prepare this trip very well and got into trouble. He is as clever as I am, I've seen it on his computer stuff, but he always underestimates the risks, when I'm not here.

I notice that Judith has awakened too. "Hey, what's wrong?" she says "You can speak to me, you know." Judith comes to sit next to me and soon, it's like a huge barrage cracking, all my secrets start flowing like never.

I tell her that my brother is probably gone on his own, to a very dangerous place. I tell her about my Divergent family and my brother that had been held prisoner for 5 years in a secret compound where he was obliged to fight and confront his fears all the time. I cannot really explain to her what the life was just after the war around here, because she does not understand what factions really were as she is from outside the city, and she was hardly a baby when the war was on in the city. I tell her about my mean friends at school and my small brother, who is the only one who had a normal childhood from us three. I'm about to tell her about my parents helping for the vaccine but I don't. Mom wouldn't like it; this is her life, not mine.

"I'm so sorry for you" She says "I didn't understand you had such bad times. But don't worry, I'm sure your parents will find him. This place is not so big you know, from the outside it's a pretty small area in fact."

I'm glad she doesn't judge me or my family. On the contrary, she seems to understand how I feel about the others hating me for being too clever for them. "Do you think I should make myself lower than I am... Like make lies takes on purpose to reach the average level?" I finally ask

"No, of course not." She answers. "You should never be ashamed of who you are. That's why you're here anyway: because you were the best at the audition for the school, so I suppose you can be yourself in here."

We speak again for a whole and it's about 2AM when we decide to go back to sleep... If possible.


	10. 10 Adam: Exit?

**Adam POV**

I'm panicking. I'm terrified and I can't figure out how to get away with this. I'm a little cold and I realize I haven't eaten since our piece of cake at Christina. I suppose eating won't hurt, so I grab the food I bought earlier, from my backpack. It's not very good, but my stomach is so clenched that I don't think it matters anymore to me. I try to think about a way to get out of the lab, without getting caught. I can't just blind the cameras and try to destroy the door opening system, because it's obviously under alarm, and the guard would be around in seconds. I can't blow the electricity system either, because I know they have an emergency supply for the security system. I checked that as an option to get in. I have thought about forcing the door on purpose to bring the guard in, but there's no way I could get pass him without being noticed: the door is too narrow and there are cameras everywhere around. If I escape, It is vital that I make it without leaving any obvious trace that I came in, otherwise they will search and find what I can't hide, like the login from Tracy's computer and my fingerprints all over the keyboard... And elsewhere. I know Natalie would have thought about wearing gloves.

I keep thinking about it but nothing that I come with, would work. I'm stuck and I'll probably end up in jail for spying on the government and if they crack my laptop I'll be in for a long time I guess. Maybe they would ask me for help to secure their system better. Suddenly I feel terrified. And what if they just lock me somewhere secret to torture me, and never tell anyone where I am. Mom and Dad would search me everywhere in vain. I have to shake my head to get rid of Marcus face. This monster will never go away, whatever I try to erase him from my memory. I shiver at the thought of his belt on my back, when I had displeased him. I'm not a kid anymore. I won't cry.

I keep looking desperately around the room, in hope something will come to my mind. I take a look at my watch and it's nearly midnight. I'm really sorry I didn't tell Natalie about it. She would have been able to tell Dad where I was and he would have figured out something to get me out of here. Now I will have to give him a call if I want him to help me and I'll be stuck at home for a year or so... Or maybe he will reactivate the tracker that Marcus injected behind my left ear.

I decide that if I don't find anything in the next hour, I will call Dad. It should still leave time enough to find something. If only I could access the system again, I could try to find the code, or...Yes! I have the idea. I don't believe I didn't think about it first. All I need is an Ethernet link and the access code to Tracy's account again. The lab computers are not connected to the internal network, but if I can connect my laptop to it with Tracy's ID, I might be able to do what I need to... That's if I'm as good a hacker as I think I am, and if luck's still with me. I rummage around the corner where I spotted an old computer that could possibly still be connected. It happens that the ing is unplugged, but thanks God, the cable is still here.

My last fear of the lab being completely isolated from the network proved false, so I can easily connect myself under Tracy's ID again. I look into the secret files of the network everywhere but it's just worthless, I could look forever, without finding it. It was pure luck that I hacked Tracy's account, who's sending herself the code. That is to say, that the codes are probably not stored in the computers, neither written on the service boards. I will have to turn to my risky plan B.

It takes me about one hour to reach the system core and find the program I need to modify. The last part of the job takes another half hour, because the security level is higher. I finally manage to get to it with a backing program on my own. I could probably make a job with this... Here I am: I can now access the system commands.

I stop a few minutes to get ready: I will only have a few seconds to get out and disappear. I prepare my back pack ready to go and erase any trace of my presence I can think about and see in the dark.

I take a deep breath, before striking the enter key, and prepare to unplug the computer and go back to the door. I look eagerly at the screen where the clock is showing seconds that seems to go a lot faster than my heartbeats. If this doesn't work I'm dead... The window closes and opens a second after showing 01:53:34 PM. I yell in my head while I close my backup and reach the door less than 5 minutes later. This time, the day code works normally and I make it to the secretary's office again. I have to reverse the process if I want my visit to stay unnoticed.

I realize it's about 2:30 when I finally get out of the compound and head to the broken fountain. I think I put all the program back as it was and the guard didn't move. I erased the multiple logins on Tracy's account and the last one will be registered at 2:15 PM, so that won't be odd at all. I know she's not on holiday at the moment. I can't help breathing the fresh air, like I had been underwater for hours. I will now have to think about a way to come back home now... I stop immediately at the sight of the fountain square and step back, but it's too late, I think he spotted me. Both of us wait for a few minutes for the other to surrender, but I know I can't win this fight. He knows I'm here and he's been trained to this. I can't escape a chase and I would need to go home some day.

So I just step back from the corridor and face my Dad.

**_A/N : Here it is. I promised another chapter this week-end and you got it. Sorry it ends with a little cliffie. Review if you want more :)_**


End file.
